


【EC】超速恋爱

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: Erik觉得自己不该对顾客有不一样的感情，但他只想亲吻Charles，还想跟他谈恋爱，一辈子那种。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 28





	【EC】超速恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> ♡裁缝万✖️教授查  
> ♡一点点狼队和老万吃醋

Raven觉得自己简直要为Charles操碎了心。

她实在是不能理解世界上怎么有这么暴殄天物的人，明明生得一副出类拔萃的好皮囊，却非得每天把自己包裹在毫无品味的套头衫和长裤里面。

希望老天以后不要把过分的热忱和漂亮的外貌放到一个人身上，Raven敢用自己的初吻打赌，Charles哪怕肯把对生物学万分之一的热爱挪到穿衣打扮上，追他的人都能立马从老宅大门口一直排到牛津。

Raven这种怨念在她发现Charles居然打算穿着套头卫衣去哈佛大学演讲的时候达到了顶峰。

“Charles，”Raven在Charles洗完澡刚出来的时候拦住了他“你还有不到半个月就要去哈佛演讲了，再不请裁缝就来不及了。”

“Raven，听我说，我觉得我现在的衣服就挺好的，”Charles这段时间被Raven搞得一个头两个大，只想赶紧糊弄过去然后回房间睡觉“真的，我觉得挺好。”

“Charles——”Raven用那种Charles最招架不住的，恳求的眼神紧紧盯着他，语气夸张得毫无必要“可是我已经申请好了明天和Hank一起去LA当交换生，就当让我走得开心点嘛？”

Charles实在是难以对从小宠到大的妹妹失望，于是他再一次，像过去无数次一样在Raven的坚持下让步了。

Charles第二天是被门铃声吵醒的，他在迷迷糊糊的睡梦中突然想起Raven走之前说今天Lensherr家族的人就要上门量尺寸的事，吓得他立马跌跌撞撞地冲出房门，路过卫生间的时候还不忘给自己洗把脸。

Erik第无数次怀疑自己走错了，不过幸好，在他放弃之前，那扇沉重的木门总算是打开了。

“您好，请问是Xavier先生吗，”Erik没有因为Charles不太礼貌的拖延而太过恼火“Erik Lensherr.”

“Charles Xavier，” Charles有些没反应过来，下意识握住那只伸过来的手“幸会。”

该死，Charles在心底问候旅途中的Raven，她怎么没告诉自己这个传说中的Erik Lensherr身材辣得堪比普罗米修斯，而且还长着一张过分英俊的脸呢？

Charles只能在心底默默无声哀嚎，如果他们在Logan的酒吧里，他或许会允许自己请他喝上一杯威士忌。

可是现在并不在酒吧，Charles也不是穿着衬衫扣子开到胸口的，万人宠爱的酒吧小王子而只是一个稀松平常的死宅大学教授。他甚至还穿着Logan上次来做客时不小心留下的深蓝色毛衣，这件对他来说过于宽松的衣服一直垂到大腿根，松松垮垮地挂在身上。

Charles再次警告自己不能再因为这件衣服舒服又暖和就拿来当睡衣穿了，虽然Logan早就把这件衣服很随意地送给了自己，他的男朋友Scott看起来也不太介意……

“抱歉，”Erik注意到Charles一直在走神“有什么问题吗？”

Charles这才意识到他把对方领进来之后就一直没说话，这实在是有点不礼貌了。

“噢，真不好意思，”Charles懊恼地说“非常对不起，要喝点什么吗？”

“不必麻烦，柠檬水就可以。”Erik晃了晃手里的玻璃杯，Charles这才想起来自己刚刚恍恍惚惚给他倒了杯桌上泡好的柠檬水。

等等，那个杯子是不是…… 

Charles羞愤欲死地看着自己的玻璃杯安静地待在Erik修长好看的指间，只觉得整个人都快烧起来了。

“好……那我们……”Charles磕磕巴巴地组织语言“现在开始吗？”

“嗯，今天只是来量个尺寸，您的妹妹已经把款式和面料都预定好了，您知道的吧？”Erik从拿出一卷软尺，示意Charles先站起来。

“知……知道……”Charles一向相信Raven的审美，并不打算多干涉她的决定，他现在更应该应付的危机是逐渐靠近的Erik，他该怎么样才能表现得不像个垂涎别人身体的变态呢？

没等Charles想出什么合适的方法，Erik已经把软尺搭在他的肩上，仔细丈量了起来，暖融融的温度透过毛衣渗进来，却烫得Charles整个人都在发烧，裸露在外的脖颈逐渐趋向于蜜桃果酒的甜蜜粉色。

“抱歉，可以把毛衣脱了吗，它有点厚，可能测不太准。”

“好……”Charles晕晕乎乎，手忙脚乱地把身上的毛衣剥下去，还没等他因为自己暴露的小肚子感到不好意思，Erik的软尺就贴了上来，冰凉的尺子划过身体，让他忍不住战栗了一下。

“一会就好，放松些。”Erik察觉到Charles的紧张，安抚地捏了捏他的小臂。

Erik办事效率很快，一会的功夫就量完了肩围，示意Charles抬起手来。

Charles紧张地咬住下唇，感受着尖锐凉薄的尺边划过乳尖，过于敏感的乳头在这样的刺激下很不争气地发红挺立，嫩粉色的乳尖点缀在白皙的乳肉之上，淫靡又漂亮。

Erik觉得自己不该对顾客的乳尖这么感兴趣的，但他就是没法控制自己的视线胶着其上，简单量个胸围被他弄得像性骚扰一样漫长而下流。

Erik一边在心底把自己骂了个狗血淋头，一边忍不住轻轻用指尖感受了一下那片饱满而柔软的白皙乳肉。

令Erik惊讶的是，一直垂着脑袋的Charles突然一把捉住了自己的手，慢慢抬起眼睛。他这才发现Charles的蓝眼睛里面蓄满了无措的泪水，那些剔透的液体让他的瞳仁蓝得无可救药，Erik甚至能听到自己脑海中那根名为理智的弦寸寸碎裂时的声响。

“别……别碰了，”Charles小声地说“你究竟想干什么呀……”

Erik直接吻了上去，上帝知道他肖想了多久。

Charles被他吻得措手不及，茫然地睁着大大的眼睛，晶莹的泪水从眼眶里被撞了出来，随意散落在面庞上，又被Erik虔诚地轻轻吻掉。

Erik赶在Charles喘不过气之前冷静下来，他松开Charles，两人抵着额头喘气。

“非常……抱歉。”

Erik现在恨不能给自己一巴掌，上帝啊，他刚刚究竟在干什么，现在还怎么请求和Charles之间的第一次约会呢？

该死，他现在对自己的印象一定糟透了。

“没关系……我也……”Charles有些羞怯的声音一下子把Erik从无穷无尽的自责中拯救了出来“我不介意。”

Erik震惊地看着Charles染上绯红的白皙脸颊——噢，那真漂亮——他想问问Charles为什么没有把自己当成精虫上脑的猥琐痴汉，但理智和感性一致催促自己闭嘴，不要问那些破坏氛围的蠢话。

“你量完了吗？”Charles偏着脑袋看他，指了指被随意撇在地上的可怜卷尺。

“还……还差一点……” Erik艰难地把目光从Charles圆润的可爱指尖上挪开，磕磕绊绊地回答他。

Erik用这辈子最快的速度量完了剩下的尺寸，基督耶稣啊，今天穿的裤子应该这么紧的吗？

“多谢，我送你出去。”Charles穿好那件套头毛衣，一直盖到对方手心的袖口看得Erik突然有些烦闷，但他还是和Charles礼貌地道了别，并把对方留给自己的电话号码立马存到通讯录里，会特别加星标的那种。

Erik觉得自己应该是个慢热的人，毕竟这么多年来他和身边的女性全都没有超过十句话的交流——Emma Frost除外，Erik觉得她甚至可能不是个女人——身边关系好的朋友更是屈指可数，大部分还是在上学的时候认识的。

如果让Emma看到Erik和Charles聊天时那种小心翼翼如履薄冰的劲儿，说不定就连隔壁办公楼的Shaw都能听到她的笑声。

不管怎么说，Erik和Charles的关系也算是突飞猛进，他们同时发现了象棋这个共同爱好，当然还有对时政同样独到的见解——虽然他们的观点往往背道而驰，陷入爱情的Erik还是不可避免地觉得就算是争吵也同样令人沉醉。

鉴于两人已经在手机上聊了三天，Erik觉得是时候约Charles来一次浪漫的约会了——你知道的，德国人总是这么效率至上。

于是Erik在午休的间隙，花了整整五分钟思考，五分钟遣词造句，五分钟谨慎地打字之后——噢，以前这时间都够他和Emma完成一场有来有往的骂战并且得出结论了，给Charles发了一条短信：

“西装已经做完了，我拿给你看看？”

Erik在发出五秒钟内就后悔了，这简直可以登上今年最糟糕约会邀请榜的并傲视群雄了。

没等他说些什么话来弥补——Charles Xavier回信息的速度一向快得让人生疑——对面的短信就发了过来：

“好，那我今晚在家等你？”

Erik很想控制自己不要过度解读这句话，这真的只是一句再平常不过的邀请，但他的大脑显然没由理性操控，那些少儿不宜的幻想在他的大脑里不停地循环播放。

Erik Lensherr，这个被Emma吐槽过无数次穿衣品味仍然毫无悔改之心的男人，破天荒地主动向不可一世的白皇后请教穿搭方法。

“噢，是哪个倒霉蛋被你给看上了？”Emma漫不经心地站在Erik的衣柜前挑挑拣拣，一边佯装慈悲，装模作样地询问。

“他是世界上最可爱的人。”Erik刚开口Emma就想吐了，看在上帝的份上，究竟有没有人教过他说话这么肉麻是会遭天谴的？

Erik和Emma又成功把谈话引向了没完没了的争吵，不过这回Emma倒是良心发现，在摔门而出之前顺走了Erik衣柜里的紫红色高领毛衣。

Erik站在Charles大宅门口的时候还有点紧张，他小心翼翼地按了一下门铃，没人来，于是他再按了一下，才总算听见了沉重的脚步声。

门开了，但不是Charles开的。

Erik和一个留着猫耳发型的陌生男人面面相觑，甚至还重新确认了一遍门牌号。

“你好，请问Charles Xavier在吗？”

“哦，你来找Charles，”那男人一副恍然大悟的样子，侧过身子让Erik先进来“你等等，他在洗澡。”

噢，洗澡。

洗澡？？？

Erik实在不想做那些不太友好的猜测，但他就是没办法控制自己把Charles上次过于宽松的蓝色毛衣和眼前的陌生男人联系在一起，这个猜想在他见到对方捞起桌上的杯子喝了一口朗姆酒，随性得跟在自己家一样之后变得真实可感。

“我叫Logan，你是Erik Lensherr吧？”没得Erik决定好是主动退出还是放手一搏，那个猫耳男人倒先说话了“我记得瘦子好像还定制过你们家的衣服，虽然最后被我弄坏了。”

Erik实在不想提醒对方Lensherr家衣服究竟质量是有多上乘这码子事，可能这人长了金刚狼的爪子吧。

两人又随便闲聊了两句，Charles就从浴室里出来了。

Erik努力控制自己把视线从对方被热气蒸得发红的面颊上挪开，虽然似乎不太有成效。

“Erik……你怎么这么早来了？”Charles在看到Erik那一瞬间就感到窘迫了，一边懊悔为什么每次Erik见到的自己都这么糟糕，对方现在对自己的印象一定非常，非常不好。

“我先走了，瘦子还在家等我呢，”Logan一看两人似乎还有别的事要谈，便先起身和Charles告别“东西放桌上了。”

Erik扫了一眼桌面上未开封的抹茶班戟，心情变得更差了。

他显然忽略了放在一边的一沓论文。

“是这件吗？”Charles见Erik站在原地不说话，便拿过对方一直捧在手里的盒子打开看了看“我先去试试。”

“Charles……呃……”

Erik见Charles要走，下意识就伸手去拉，没成想却直接扯开了Charles松松系在腰间的浴袍带子，丝绸质地的袍子向两边滑开，露出一大片白皙的胸膛。

“抱歉……我不是故意的……”Erik耳根发烫，急忙想挪开视线，却被Charles突然凑上来的亲吻打断了。

他甚至没来得及把袍子束好，Erik握住Charles腰肢的时候这么想到，然后得寸进尺地把手探了下去，握住饱满软嫩的臀尖。

就Charles现在一丝不挂的状态来说，这个吻实在是清淡得有些不合时宜，Erik甚至没有过多品尝Charles齿间甘甜的津液就松开了他。

“Charles……你……操……”

Erik本来还想着至少两人得先确定一下彼此的心意，要不就这么不明不白地操了也不太好，虽然他们都硬了。

这个想法在Charles伸手解开他裤链的一瞬间化为乌有，转而变成一个更有情欲色彩的亲吻。

Charles在Erik面前蹲下来，动作还没必要地慢，像情色小电影里五先令一晚的妓女那样舒展细白的脖颈和柔韧的腰肢。

Erik的理智在Charles含住自己龟头的那一瞬间躲进脑海深处闭门不出，他已经彻底放弃先表白再上床这一条人生准则了，他这从他完全乱掉的呼吸节奏就可见一斑。

Charles，平心而论，他真的不太熟练于吞吐别人的阴茎，更何况Erik的阴茎还不是普通难度的挑战。他只能尽力收起牙齿，用舌尖舔过冠状沟和顶端的小孔，再放松喉咙努力尝试一个深喉吞进。

Charles舔了一会就觉得腮帮子疼，他把Erik还精神得很的阴茎吐出来，皱着眉头谴责对方，然后被Erik大笑着拉进一个吻里。

“去房间吧？”

Erik扫视了一眼客厅，过于低矮的茶几和不怎么宽敞的沙发看起来实在不是做爱的好地方。

于是两人就像连体婴儿一样拉扯着进了房间，其实从客厅到房间的距离真没那么远，他们大可不必连这点时间都用来接吻和剥掉对方身上的衣服，不过这至少确保了在房间里的时间可以被高效利用来做爱。

噢，真是德国式的效率主义。

Erik把Charles压在床上，像只小兽一样啃咬对方颈窝的时候才发现Charles已经做过润滑了，小穴湿漉漉的，还很顺从地含着自己的手指。

Erik忍不住说了那个F开头的词语。

“喜欢吗？”Charles慢条斯理地握住自己的膝窝弯折起来，露出粉嫩的，还在轻轻翕张的穴口“你不想操我吗？”

Charles说这话的时候还装作无辜地眨了眨眼，那双水蓝色的漂亮眼睛蕴满了狡黠的笑意，他总能做到清纯又淫荡。

Erik半是欣喜半是恼怒地吻住这个不知天高地厚的小妖精，一边握着阴茎根部慢慢抵进去。

Charles显然还是低估了Erik的尺寸，那根大东西刚操进去一半他就觉得满了，小穴含不住，多的润滑液倒被挤了出来，把两人的结合处弄得潮润润的。

“唔……慢点……” 

Charles握住Erik的手腕轻轻晃着，哀哀地求他，下唇被咬得发白。

Erik终究还是心疼他，便停着不动了，转而吮吻挺立的粉嫩乳尖，Charles的胸脯饱涨而曲线漂亮，Erik伸手覆上去，软嫩的乳肉从指缝间露出来。他揪住乳点往外拉扯，又慢慢摁进颜色较深的乳晕中，动作慢得近乎色情。

等到Charles的身体重新染上了漂亮的粉色，呻吟的尾音也甜腻得不像样，Erik就握着Charles的手让他摸自己露在外面的半截阴茎，还充满暗示性地挺了挺腰。

Charles何尝不知道Erik在想什么，于是他便顺水推舟，佯装嗔怒地用手戳他，却自己把饱满的小屁股主动往阴茎上坐，放松许多的穴道轻松吞下了整根阴茎，像一张不知餮足的小嘴一样包裹住坚硬的柱身又吸又舔。

Erik被他夹得腰窝一阵酸软，差点就这么交代出来，不过幸好他及时止损，反倒握着Charles软嫩的腰肢操得他呜呜咽咽地哭喘起来。

“Erik……那里……”

Charles显然是很会及时行乐的人，在Erik慢慢加快抽插的节奏之后就自觉地挺腰配合对方一次比一次凶狠的侵犯，顶到腺体的时候还很不要面子地大声呻吟，明示Erik就是那里再操深一点。

Erik被Charles勾得三魂不见七魄 ，只想更深更狠地操进那个会吸又会舔的小穴，最好是能把温凉的精液全部射进最深处，让这个小婊子里里外外都彻底被打上Erik Lensherr的标志。

虽然他们才是第一次做爱，但默契却惊人的好，当Charles又哭又叫地揪紧身下的床单，匀称的双腿还特别主动地缠上自己腰肢的时候，Erik就知道他快到了，于是便有意地抵着前列腺点操进去，还捉住Charles的前端快速撸动了两把。

Charles没怎么反抗就射在了Erik手里，Erik也暂时停下来，饶有兴味地欣赏Charles高潮时候涣散的瞳仁和被咬成艳红色的唇瓣，那场景艳丽得触目惊心。

不过Erik的从容在Charles报复心很重地夹紧穴道的时候消失殆尽，想着等对方不应期过去再继续操他的想法也变成了美好的愿景，转而一把握住对方被掐出指痕的腰肢重新操进去。

Charles很快为自己的行为付出了代价，Erik的持久力让他都觉得有些害怕。不过Erik总算还是良知尚存，在Charles彻底脱力之前放过了他。

Erik本来没想内射的，毕竟他并没有戴套。谁知Charles在Erik要拔出去的时候用腿阻止了他的动作，还用那种无法无天的语气叫着“要Erik的精液射满自己的小肚子”，Erik一下没忍住就全数射了进去，抵着前列腺。

Charles被猝不及防送上又一波高潮，爽得迷迷糊糊的时候感觉到穴里的精液往外流还下意识地伸手去堵，这幅情迷意乱的绝景让Erik恍惚间以为自己是什么荒淫无度的古代君王，爱美人不爱江山那种。

事后Erik和Charles花了相当长的时间在浴室清理，毕竟要忍住Charles的挑逗是一件很困难的事情，反正Erik是绝对做不到的。

等到两人好不容易收拾完躺在床上，Erik在迷迷糊糊的睡梦间察觉到面颊上温柔的亲吻，还有一句轻得几乎听不到的我爱你。

彩蛋：

Raven收到Charles的结婚请柬的时候以为自己在做梦，明明自己只是做了半个学期的交换生，Charles是怎么完成从大龄单身男教授到毫无感情恩爱狗的转变的？

于是她气势汹汹地打电话给Charles想确认这是不是什么新的诈骗手段，却在吃了超豪华分量的狗粮之后骂骂咧咧地挂断了电话。

“怎么了？”Hank小心翼翼地询问自己看起来很生气的女朋友。

谁知道Raven把那张紫红色的请柬一把拍到桌面上，转身就去收拾行李了。

“Hank，我们回家去参加婚礼吧？”

Raven的身影消失在房门口之前，Hank听到女孩子的声音远远近近地传过来，带着哭腔，和很多很多的喜悦。


End file.
